


Fuck A  Fake (Fan)

by destroyedspectacularly



Series: Everybody Wants Some [15]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Car Sex, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Fake AH Crew, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedspectacularly/pseuds/destroyedspectacularly
Summary: Geoff decides to put Ryan on a recon mission with Jeremy- who has never been alone with the infamous Vagabond before. He's nervous, and it shows, and Ryan takes interest as to why he would be so nervous. Then things get... interesting.--“… You know my work.” Ryan said, leaning in conspiratorially, like it was a secret.“Whatever.” Jeremy scoffed.“Oh my god. You’rea fan.”Ryan said, still leaning in.“Shut up.” Jeremy said, licked at his teeth and tried not to chuckle nervously.





	Fuck A  Fake (Fan)

Jeremy sat stiffly in the driver’s seat of the stolen van. Geoff had told him to run recon on this shitty warehouse in the middle of nowhere, so he was doing that, following orders. Geoff was his boss but he’s really just a big fucking softy and Jeremy got along with him pretty well, so he usually just does whatever Geoff wants him to do. As you do. So he’s in the van, staring at a warehouse. He’s sitting stiffly because well, Geoff had sent _Ryan_ along with him.  
  
Ryan, who was fuming in the passenger seat, arms crossed and heat radiating off of him like he was running a fucking fever. Ryan very much did not want to be in the van, nor did he want to be staring at a shitty warehouse, much less with Jeremy.  
  
“I don’t fucking do recon,” Ryan had said sternly when Geoff had brought it up during the planning of the whole thing. Jeremy had spaced out up until Geoff said his name, and had only just realized what Geoff had said.  
  
“Wait Ry- Vaga- he’s coming with me?” Jeremy stuttered out, flush creeping up his neck as he felt Ryan’s stare turn on him.  
  
“Yes you do, and yes, he’s going with you.” Geoff said dismissively.  
  
“No, I don’t.” Ryan asserted, and from the corner of his vision Jeremy could see Ryan fiddling with a knife as he spoke. What the fuck.  
  
“You _do_ when you decide that my instructions are somehow just suggestions!” Geoff yelled, turning to Ryan angrily.  
  
“You said not to leave any witnesses!” Ryan shot back.  
  
“I meant don’t let anyone see you, not let everyone see you and then kill them after they do!” Geoff continued, voice cracking. Michael let out a chuckle from beside Jeremy, rubbing at his temple in amusement.  
  
“You should’ve been more specific!”  
  
“I didn’t think you’d need me to tell you not to kill, like, ten fucking people!” Geoff’s voice cracked, and Jeremy bit back a grin.  
  
“Sounds like it was your mistake.” Ryan huffed, crossing his arms and sitting back.  
  
“To be fair Geoff, you didn’t say _not_ to kill the witnesses,” Michael chuckled out, and Jeremy had to cough to cover his laugh.  
  
Geoff sighed in frustration, “You’re the reason we have to go on this fucking mission in the first place, Ryan, you’re doing recon. It’s decided.”  
  
“So you’re saying I’m being punished.” Ryan said, clenching his jaw.  
  
“Ryan for fuck’s sake,” Gavin piped up, “If you had been stealthy, these guys wouldn’t have even known it was us. It’s your fault!”  
  
“This is bullshit.” Ryan said, ignoring Gavin completely.  
  
“Bullshit or not, you’re going with Jeremy and that’s that.” Geoff said, and Jeremy could feel Ryan looking at him again.  
  
“Fantastic.” he had said, and Jeremy has been on edge ever since.  
  
So Jeremy had gotten into the van, waited until Ryan eventually stomped out of his room and threw himself into the passenger seat. Jeremy had only glanced at him for a second and vaguely took in that Ryan was wearing sweats and no face paint, which Jeremy wasn’t exactly used to yet. Jeremy really only interacted with Ryan in the middle of ops, and had only seen him barefaced in passing at the base.  
  
He’d seen enough to know that Ryan was unfairly good-looking and should absolutely not be wearing face paint ever. No matter how intensely badass it was. Jeremy tried not to let his glances linger, but he couldn’t help the curiosity, the guy was shrouded in mystery but terrifyingly notorious. Now with Ryan in the passenger seat with a clean face and light gray sweats, well, Jeremy was sweating.  
  
Ryan was sleeping.  
  
Well, he might as well be. Neither of them had said a word, though Jeremy had spent the entire drive trying to think of anything to say. His brain was yelling at him that this was why you should never meet your fucking idols.  
  
“Did you bring any food?” Ryan said abruptly, breaking the silence and startling Jeremy so bad that he flinched visibly.  
  
“I, uh-,” Jeremy stuttered, and started to reach for a pizza box in the backseat. His arm brushed Ryan’s as he reached for it, and he couldn’t help but pull back like he had been burned. Ryan eyed him curiously and Jeremy averted his gaze, somehow ending up staring at the sliver of Ryan’s flat stomach, visible from where his shirt had ridden up in his slouch.  
  
“Are you scared of me?” Ryan asked, moving his head to catch Jeremy’s stare.  
  
“What?” Jeremy swallowed as he was trapped into looking into Ryan’s eyes, “No, I just-,”  
  
“You’re scared of me.” Ryan said, and he looked near eye-rolling territory, “Huh. Thought that we were past that.”  
  
Jeremy felt his blush heat his cheeks, couldn’t imagine feeling more like a kicked puppy, “I- we’ve never even _talked_ before!”  
  
“It’s okay, everyone was scared of me for a while. You’re new. It’s fine.” Ryan said, but he was just staring out the passenger window dismissively.  
  
“I’m not new anymore I’m just-,” Jeremy sighed, “I’m nervous.”  
  
Ryan turned back immediately and smirked, “Why?”  
  
“You’re kind of a big fucking deal.” Jeremy said plainly. Ryan narrowed his eyes, looked Jeremy up and down slowly which only served to make Jeremy fidgety as hell.  
  
“… You know my work.” Ryan said, leaning in conspiratorially, like it was a secret.  
  
“Whatever.” Jeremy scoffed.  
  
“Oh my god. You’re _a fan.”_ Ryan said, still leaning in.  
  
“Shut up.” Jeremy said, licked at his teeth and tried not to chuckle nervously.  
  
“Were you? A fan?” Jeremy didn’t answer, but Ryan continued nonetheless, “Did you record the CNN footage of that police chase? I never saw the helicopter cam shots.”  
  
“I… might have.” He definitely did.  
  
Ryan’s hand came up to settle on Jeremy’s shoulder, and it was only when Jeremy turned around to face him that he realized that he had completely angled his body away from Ryan. When he met Ryan’s eyes, his face was only a few inches from Jeremy’s.  
  
“I’ve never met a fan in person before,” Ryan said quietly, his grin wide, “But I know my demographic. Is this a lot for you?” Ryan might have been talking about meeting him, or living with him, maybe he was talking about how close they were in the moment, but Jeremy nodded in response to the finger that Ryan traced up his throat.  
  
“Hm,” Ryan said when Jeremy’s throat twitched at the contact, “Sensitive.”  
  
“We- we’re supposed to be watching the warehouse-,”  
  
“Okay. Then watch the warehouse.” Ryan said, and he leaned in slowly, giving Jeremy a chance to lean away. When he didn’t, Ryan’s mouth met the curve of Jeremy’s neck, kissing turning to biting until he was sucking a mark into the skin. Jeremy gasped, hand gripping Ryan’s shoulder for dear life as he kissed up his neck.  
  
Jeremy tried to pull him up for a proper kiss, but Ryan just went for his collarbone with a chuckle, “Watch the warehouse.”  
  
Jeremy whined, eyes finding the stupid warehouse as he felt Ryan’s hand ghosting down his chest to the hem of his shirt, playing with it until he pulled it up. Ryan kissed his way down Jeremy’s chest and stomach, Jeremy holding his breath for god knows how long. Ryan was right, it _was_ a lot, and Jeremy _was_ a fucking fan, and he _did_ have the fucking CNN footage, along with stolen casefiles and carefully snatched mugshots.  
  
And now Ryan was fucking fiddling with Jeremy’s belt and all he could fucking think about was how he had ever fooled himself into pretending that he was straight when Ryan was right there the whole fucking time. Jeremy’s formerly buried subconscious was laughing heartily as Ryan palmed Jeremy through his pants, already hardening.  
  
“Fuck,” Jeremy said, glancing sideways to see Ryan’s sly grin.  
  
“How’s the warehouse look?” Ryan said faux-innocently, batting his eyelashes.  
  
Jeremy tried to rustle up some kind of witty comeback briefly before giving up, sliding his hand into Ryan’s hair and crashing their mouths together. Ryan laughed into it for a second but then sunk into it, biting at Jeremy’s lower lip and releasing it with a soothing lave of his tongue, sending shivers down Jeremy’s spine. Ryan’s hands clutched at Jeremy’s hips, and before he knew what was happening, he was in Ryan’s lap on the bench seat. Ryan kissed him feverishly, and it was just as Jeremy had imagined- Ryan kissed like he wanted to consume him, like he wanted blood. It was fucking bliss.  
  
Jeremy’s hands hovered after leaving Ryan’s hair, almost afraid of what he could and couldn’t do- unsure of what Ryan wanted out of the interaction. Jeremy wasn’t even sure what _he_ wanted, but Ryan’s sure hands rubbing up and down his thighs were giving him a few fucking ideas. Ryan licked into his mouth and Jeremy twined their tongues together, tasting just to taste, whining when Ryan pulled away, speaking between kisses down Jeremy’s neck.  
  
“I bet,” Ryan started, hands finally going to undo his belt, pulling it out of the loops completely, “That you’ve thought about this before.”  
  
_Yes._ Jeremy flushed deeply and shook his head no, focusing on the feeling of Ryan’s mouth against his skin, his teeth brushing dangerously close to where Jeremy knew that Ryan knew was an important blood vessel, threatening to bite down.  
  
“No?” Ryan said, smiling like he didn’t believe Jeremy for a second, “That’s disappointing.”  
  
Jeremy bit his own lip as Ryan sucked particularly hard at the junction between his neck and shoulder, silently hoping that these bruises would last him long enough- long enough to press at with his fingers as he jerked off for the next fucking week. A sickeningly-sweet keepsake of what was supposed to be a recon mission- Jeremy blanched at the thought of reporting back to Geoff after this.  
  
“Do you wanna touch me?” Ryan whispered suddenly, and Jeremy nodded, hands unmoving between them, “Doesn’t seem like it. Do you want me to give you _permission?”_  
  
Jeremy’s flush sent prickles to the back of his neck with its force, and he waited only a second before nodding again, unable to make himself look Ryan in the eye with the pink on his face.  
  
“Interesting. I don’t think I will,” Ryan said plainly, playing with Jeremy’s belt with a glint that hadn’t yet become familiar to Jeremy in his eye, “In fact,”  
  
Jeremy nearly gasped when Ryan grabbed both of his wrists firmly in one hand, “with your approval, I think I’d like to make you wait a little while with-,” Ryan snapped the belt against his own leg, “a little helpful reinforcement.”  
  
Ryan quirked his eyebrow in question, and Jeremy didn’t know exactly what he meant with the fucking belt, but he knew enough to know that he did not fucking care and whatever Ryan wanted to do was goddamn swell. Ryan’s smile was as menacing as it was overtly seductive, and just as Jeremy fleetingly wondered if Ryan had ever used his particular brand of cajolery instead of violence to carry out his crimes, Ryan had the belt looped around his wrists.  
  
“Oh,” Jeremy said, an inkling of relief hitting him as the belt wasn’t used to spank him or worse- all things he’d let Ryan do, but with a hit to his ego for sure.  
  
Ryan smiled sweetly, pulling his wrists loose and continuing to smile as he pinned Jeremy’s wrists again behind him, and then bound the belt around them again, a little tighter this time.  
  
_“Oh.”_ Jeremy repeated, if a little breathier.  
  
“Yeah?” Ryan said, and Jeremy nodded silently until Ryan titled his chin up with a gentle hand, making their eyes meet.  
  
“Yes,” Jeremy said quietly, and Ryan seemed appeased at that. Jeremy tested the limits of the belt a bit with his wrists and knew he could absolutely get out with a little sleight of hand, but the restraint still held him fast enough that it wouldn’t come undone on its own. It wasn’t something he had considered much, being tied up, but he hadn’t even considered banging dudes in too much detail before he arrived at the fucking base, so.  
  
First time for everything.  
  
“Now what can we do about this,” Ryan said nearly to himself, his hands trailing hotly up Jeremy’s thighs until his thumb brushed over Jeremy’s dick, throbbing where he was trapped in his jeans. Ryan hummed like it was a mystery, even put his other hand up to stroke at his chin like he couldn’t decide. Jeremy let out a barely-audible gasp as Ryan palmed against his length again, and Ryan grinned.  
  
Ryan leaned forward like he was going to kiss him, and Jeremy tried to meet him halfway, but then Ryan pulled away, kissing instead down Jeremy’s jawline and nipping at the skin. Jeremy pouted but let him as he finally undid Jeremy’s jeans, yanking them down to mid-thigh triumphantly.  
  
“Better?” Ryan asked teasingly, and Jeremy nodded wordlessly again, which seemingly wasn’t good enough for Ryan.  
  
He grabbed a handful of Jeremy’s hair and pulled his head back, carefully but forcefully as he bit again at Jeremy’s pale neck, wrenching an involuntary sound from him. “That’s what I like to hear,” Ryan said, and Jeremy whined hazily, learned his lesson. Vocalization.  
  
Ryan’s hands returned to Jeremy’s thighs and Jeremy felt himself pull against his restraints, to no avail of course, much to Ryan’s delight.  
  
“I’ve never _fucked_ a fan before-,” Ryan said, and Jeremy interrupted with a whine half in response to that and half to do with the fingers Ryan was trailing feather-light down the length of his cock, “For obvious reasons- but. I’d like to fuck you. Would you like that?”  
  
“Ye- yeah, yes,” Jeremy breathed out, cock leaking steadily now as Ryan played with it almost absently, not even looking at what he was doing.  
  
Ryan nodded, thinking it over, “Good, yeah. We can’t right now-,” Jeremy whined an interruption, but Ryan continued, “not just because we’re on recon, but mostly because Jack confiscated all the lube from the undercover vans last week.”  
  
Jeremy had so many questions, all fleeing from his mind at once as Ryan took his cock more firmly in hand, making Jeremy cry out from how long he had waited. He fought the restraints again, breathing gone fast as Ryan barely moved his hand over Jeremy’s cock, still distracted by christ knows what. Jeremy could feel his thighs trembling around Ryan’s waist, _knew_ that Ryan could fucking feel it too, and felt frustrated by the lack of action for a second before he realized- it was on purpose.  
  
It was like Ryan knew the second that Jeremy caught on and set his sights on him again, smile mischievous and teasing even as he kept his loose grip on Jeremy’s cock unmoving.  
  
“I didn’t forget about you,” Ryan said teasingly, but took his hand off Jeremy’s dick.  
  
_“Please,”_ Jeremy whined, ever muscle in his body tensed toward Ryan like they could speak his name as well, heart hammering in his chest.  
  
Ryan smiled like Jeremy had just paid him a compliment and held his hand up to Jeremy’s mouth, “Lick.”  
  
Jeremy blinked and then laved his tongue slowly as he dared over Ryan’s palm, wetting it thoroughly while Ryan watched through hooded eyes murmuring, “There ya go, the wetter the better, c’mon.”  
  
Ryan’s other hand busied itself hiking Jeremy’s shirt so that it rested above his nipples, and Ryan lazily played with each of Jeremy’s nipples, stopping only when Jeremy pulled away from Ryan’s hand, satisfied with his work.  
  
“Good,” Ryan said, and then wrapped the slicked hand around Jeremy’s length, hauling a gravely moan from the back of Jeremy’s throat.  
  
Ryan started to jack Jeremy off slowly, watching for his minuscule reactions and cataloging them away when he caught them- the flutter of Jeremy’s throat when he held back a moan, the way his stomach went taut when Ryan’s thumb rubbed over the head of his cock, the pressure of his thighs around Ryan’s waist when he slowed down the pace. The only sound was the slick give of Ryan’s hand over Jeremy’s cock mingled with the constant low groans from Jeremy- a symphony of Ryan’s control over him, and Ryan wouldn’t give until Jeremy was putty in his hands.  
  
Jeremy finally started to let out the beginnings of a whimper, the mask falling, and Ryan snapped to attention again, “Were you lying?”  
  
Jeremy let out a gasp as Ryan twisted his hand on the upstroke, blurry mind trying to process Ryan’s words, “I- fuck, what?”  
  
“Have you thought about this before?” Ryan pressed, just trying to rake a reaction out of him, pleased when his cheeks went even pinker, “Did you picture it like this?”  
  
Jeremy stayed quiet, and so Ryan stilled his hand, forcing Jeremy to thrust into his fist, “Or did you picture me on my knees for you?”  
  
_“I- ah-,”_ Jeremy whimpered, and Ryan felt heady with the sound of it, Jeremy had dropped his barrier, at least a little.  
  
“Oh you _like_ that, huh? Most wanted criminal in California, and you have your dick in my mouth,” Ryan pushed, and Jeremy’s brows furrowed as he let out these trembling sounds, focused on thrusting into Ryan’s fist as much as he could with Ryan’s words in his ears.  
  
“It’s not even about _power-_ no, no- you’d like _the fear,”_ Ryan continued, and Jeremy’s hips stuttered like he couldn’t reconcile the action with the idea, “You’d like that I could end you in an instant- your way or my way.”  
  
“Ryan- I, I- fuck I’m _so close,_ _please,”_ Jeremy whispered with a high whine, and Ryan could tell he was telling the truth with the erratic movement of his hips, the tremor that carried his voice.  
  
Ryan pulled his hand away at once, eliciting a high and needy whine of concrete frustration from Jeremy, absolutely debauched as Ryan leaned away completely to take in the scene. Jeremy, tied up and still dressed but his cock out and leaking heavily, red and achingly hard against his stomach. He looked practically obscene with his shirt pulled up to reveal his chest like that, all tied together with Jeremy’s heavy breathing and needy expression, like he’d do anything for it. Because he’d do anything for it.  
  
Ryan admired the picture he made, from the pink of his cheeks down to the tremble of his thighs, and filed it away in his mind as he palmed over his own neglected cock vaguely. He considered just this for a moment, letting Jeremy drool and whimper and whine as Ryan got himself off right in front of him.  
  
The idea became too strong in his head, and before he knew it he was pulling his own cock out of the confines of his sweatpants and jacking himself off fast and with relish, reveling in Jeremy’s face as he watched, cock dripping against his stomach.  
  
“You look so good like that, _just like that,”_ Ryan breathed out, gasping a breath as he came closer to the edge.  
  
“Please- _please, I-,”_ Jeremy whined, frustrated in multiple senses as he pulled again at his restraint- an insatiable desire to be touched, to touch fought against one another, both needing his hands to be free so he sat in Ryan’s lap in defeat, watching in wanton hunger as Ryan jacked himself to completion. Ryan watched Jeremy open his mouth to moan, but no sound came as Ryan spilled come messily between them, some landing fruitlessly on Jeremy’s cock and pulling a gasp from him. Jeremy looked like someone who had dropped their ice cream cone.  
  
“Please, Ryan I’ll do, _I’ll do anything please-_ touch me,” Jeremy whined, and- there it was. Ryan cradled Jeremy’s face as tears of desperation pricked at his eyes, doubling when he felt Ryan’s hand against his face.  
  
“Shh, shh, I got you,” Ryan whispered, and flipped them around so Jeremy was sitting on the seat again, tucking himself into his pants swiftly. He took the belt off from around Jeremy’s wrists and in one quick movement had Jeremy laying on his back on the bench seat and had maneuvered himself between Jeremy’s legs.  
  
“Wha-,” Jeremy started, but went no further as Ryan swallowed his cock in one go, throat brushing around the head.  
  
_“OH-_ fuck, oh _my god- yeah,_ I-,” Jeremy cried, and tears came again at the overwhelming surge of pleasure that came over him.  
  
Jeremy’s hands went thoughtlessly to Ryan’s hair, tugging and combing through as indication of his approval, whimpers bubbling out of his throat like mewls, and Ryan only reinforced his efforts at the sounds. Ryan bobbed over Jeremy’s length, tongue finding the vein on the underside of his cock and licking at it insistently as Jeremy whined, tugging at Ryan’s locks.  
  
Ryan pulled away just enough so that he suckled at the head of Jeremy’s cock, tongue swirling around deliciously.  
  
_“Ry-an,_ god, fuck- you’re _amazing_ you- _ah!”_ Jeremy gasped, falling the fuck apart beneath Ryan’s meticulousness.  
  
Ryan pulled off and mouthed down the side of Jeremy’s cock, down to lick at his balls and then back up again letting his lower lip graze a path up his cock.  
  
_“Ryan!_ Ryan- please, I-,” Jeremy moaned, and Ryan interrupted.  
  
“That’s not what you want to call me when you come in my mouth, is it?” Ryan was jacking the length of his cock, lips brushing the head as he spoke.  
  
“Wh-,”  
  
“Say it.” Ryan pressed, and Jeremy couldn’t help but comply.  
  
_“Vagabond-_ I- _I’m coming!”_ Jeremy shouted, and Ryan opened his mouth to catch the release, landing on his tongue with ease as Jeremy blacked out with the force of the orgasm. Jeremy came to at the press of come-sticky kisses against his mouth, and let Ryan lick the taste into him, bite at his mouth until it was red and sore and maybe bleeding, and it couldn’t have been more worth it.  
  
Ryan pulled away with a smirk, and helped Ryan sit up, swiped at Jeremy’s mouth with his thumb, “You good?”  
  
Jeremy let out a slow breath and took a silent inventory of himself- he was shaking a bit, but it was only barely noticeable anyway. He looked up at Ryan, “Uh yeah-,” the cleared his throat, attempted to pitch it lower, “Yes.” His voice betrayed him, slightly higher than usual and raspy, and he blushed as Ryan’s smile became corny. Ryan tilted Jeremy’s chin up and kissed him again, Jeremy sighing into it.  
  
Ryan took Jeremy’s hands and guided them to Ryan’s waist, and Jeremy felt himself relax further- he could touch him now, skin soft and pliant beneath his touch as he slipped his hands beneath his cotton shirt. Ryan pulled away from the kiss and considered him, nodding to himself like he was reassured that Jeremy hadn’t freaked out over the whole thing.  
  
“Um- was there food after all or?” Ryan asked, and Jeremy let out a laugh, tucked himself into his pants and reached for the pizza box that had been long forgotten in the backseat.  
  
**  
  
“What do you _mean_ ‘nothing to report’?”  
  
Jeremy sunk further into the hood of the oversized hoodie he had slipped on, “Just uh, not a lot- they weren’t really doing much. All quiet.”  
  
“Uh huh.” Geoff glanced at Ryan where he sat with a quietly smug smile on the couch, leafing through a book.  
  
“Maybe it was their day off?”  
  
“Hm… maybe. Or maybe-,” with a single finger Geoff flipped back Jeremy’s hood before Jeremy could stop him. Geoff grimaced knowingly and tilted Jeremy’s head to the side, though the pinkish-purple bruises were clearly visible without the movement. “Maybe my employees can’t do a _simple fucking recon mission-_ so easy that a _civilian_ could fucking do it!”  
  
Jeremy winced as Geoff’s voice cracked, and Ryan’s smug smile only got bigger. Geoff dropped his hand from Jeremy’s jaw and rolled his eyes, set his eyes on Ryan, “Stop fucking everybody,” he said quietly, and it was practically a plea.  
  
“Well-,”  
  
“STOP. _FUCKING._ EVERYBODY.” Geoff interrupted, veins in his neck becoming visible.  
  
“You can’t-,”  
  
“STOP FUCKING EVERYBODY WHILE ON MISSION.” Geoff yelled even louder, stepping closer so that he crowded Ryan further into the couch, an inked hand on Ryan’s face to prevent him from looking away.  
  
“So- well.” Ryan blushed slightly under Geoff’s scrutiny, “That’s fair.”  
  
Geoff let out a long breath and stepped away from the couch to head to his office, rubbing over his face in frustration as he muttered to himself, _“Can’t fucking believe this is the second time I have to have that fucking talk with somebody- at least Gavin was ashamed and-,”_  
  
Geoff paused and took a deep breath, _“JACK!”_ he called up the stairs, “YOU, ME, RECON MISSION. TEN MINUTES.”  
  
Jack peeked her head out of her room, “I thought-,”  
  
“I DON’T WANNA HEAR IT.” Geoff yelled, and then slammed the door to his office.  
  
Jeremy and Ryan looked at each other in silence for just a second before they burst out laughing, Jeremy doubling over with the force of it. Briefly, Jeremy wondered if this would change things, but easily realized that if it did- and it did- it was only for the better. He and Ryan settled into the couch together to watch some shitty movie, and Jeremy couldn’t believe he had ever felt out of place in this crew in the first place.  
  
It was a good feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooooo i took a break last month from updating this series, but we're back baby, and with some rad jeremwood!
> 
> As always! leave kudos if you liked it, and let me know what you think in the comments! ♥


End file.
